


Broken

by kaitlia777



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-27
Updated: 2010-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-08 09:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlia777/pseuds/kaitlia777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I put my I-Pod on Shuffle and wrote up fics for the first five songs that came up. Not counting comedians, which I found I had quite a few of, as the first few tracks that played were Lewis Black, Kathy Griffin and Bob Marley, the Maine Comedian, no the Musician!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> I put my I-Pod on Shuffle and wrote up fics for the first five songs that came up. Not counting comedians, which I found I had quite a few of, as the first few tracks that played were Lewis Black, Kathy Griffin and Bob Marley, the Maine Comedian, no the Musician!

Lifehouse-- Broken (Torchwood)

******************

"Jack! Jack, wake up! Please!:

"Christ, what was that thing?"

"The Master called it a Nightmare Maker. Basically, It played out a bunch of scenarios in Jack's mind as if they were happening to him, and they all led to an emotionally and psychologically crippling outcome."

"Just when I thought I couldn't hate that bugger any more…."

"He's waking up!"

Captain Jack Harkness's eyes fluttered open, burning and bleary as he tried to focus on two shapes hovering above him. After a moment, he realized he was looking at Tish Jones, Martha's sister, and Rhys Williams. For a moment he wondered how the hell they had gotten onto the alien transport he had hitched a rid off of Earth on. "What…" he croaked, but his throat was raw and hoarse, as though he had been screaming.

Looking relieved, Tish said, "Oh thank God, you're still in there?"

"Can't go anywhere," he wheezed, then cast his eyes around. Pipes, chains, steam, security types bound and gagged and guarded by a young man and woman wearing the same sort of black togs a Rhys. Finally, he noted Tish's black and white maids dress.

"What…How…I was…." he couldn't seem to focus right on anything, his mind swirling like nothing he'd ever felt.

Rhys thumped his shoulder. "Martha says we gotta find the TARDIS, destroy whatever the Master's done to it."

Tish took sympathy on him. "It was all in your head, Jack. One of his games. He knew he couldn't really break your body, so he was trying to break your spirit with those horrible stories."

Hope surged in Jack's chest and he sat up with a grunt, ignoring the bone deep ache that permeated his entire body. If what she was saying was true, then it wasn't too late, there was another chance for them. If they destroyed the Paradox drive, they could return to a Cardiff complete with a HUB, and with Gwen would be Owen, Tosh and Ianto. Alice and Steven would never be touched by Torchwood again. And if any of his fears did come to pass, well, he'd have a few insights already.

As he made it to his feet, Tish offered him a brief hug, which he returned before snagging one of the incapacitated security guards weapons. Cocking it, he said, "Let's go find that reset button, shall we?"

Things could be better this time.


End file.
